The beach date
by PrincessZela
Summary: Naruto invites Hinata to the beach! Hinata has a bad girl side! Will she be able to confess her feelings to Naruto? Read and find out!


**Zela: Hey guys! **

**Naruto: This is a Naruto X Hinata story!**

**Zela: Yeah!**

**Naruto: Anyway…ZELA DOESN'T OWN NARUTO**

**Zela: This is a one-shot so please don't ask for more chapters!**

It was a normal day in Konoha and Naruto was eating ramen (as usual). In that moment Hinata walks in. "Hey Hinata" he said. She looked at him and blushed. "H-h-h-h-h-hi Na-ru-to-kun" she stuttered. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to Naruto.

"Wanna stay with me for a while?" he asked; his usual smile on his face. She blushed. _'Omg….Naruto-kun is so handsome' _she thought and sat down next to Naruto. "Hey, can you please get me another bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked to Ichiraku (the chef). "Right away" Ichiraku said and in less than five minutes he brought the bowl of ramen, handed it to Naruto, and Naruto gave it to Hinata.

"Here" he said placing the bowl of ramen in front of her. She blushed and started eating.

Soon enough both of them finished, Naruto paid for everything and than they left the store.

"Hinata…do you want to go to the beach with me tonight?" he asked. She blushed.

'_Is he asking me on a date? What do I say?'_

'_**Say yes of course'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I am you but I am your not so sweet side'**_

'_But I am a sweet girl'_

'_**We'll talk about that later! Accept the invitation'**_

'_My parents would never let me'_

'_**Lie to them'**_

'_What?'_

'_**A little lie won't hurt'**_

'_F-f-f-fine'_

"Hinata…" asked Naruto as he poked her making her come back to realization. "I would love to go" she said and he smiled. "Bring your bathing suit! We'll meet at 9pm in the beach" he winked at her and than ran off.

She smiled and blushed at the same time. "Naruto-kun…" she said and than walked home. She went directly to her room and lied down on her bed.

'_What will I tell my parents?'_

'_**Tell them that you will be at a girl's party'**_

'_Um….'_

'_**What's wrong?'**_

'_I don't like lying to my parents'_

'_**You are such a good girl! Try to be a bad girl once in a while'**_

She than looked at her clock; it was 8pm. She than changed into her bikini (which was dark blue) and put some clothes on top of it.

She walked to the main door and opened it but was than stopped by her father. "Where are you going at this hour, Hinata?" he asked; looking at his daughter firmly, wanting a sincere answer. "I am going to see Naruto" she said which was true.

"Hmmmm….just be careful" he said and than Hinata left and headed toward the beach. She arrived quickly and saw Naruto there; sitting on the soft sand of the beautiful beach.

"Naruto" she said as she ran toward him. He turned his head, looked at her, smiled, and than stood up as she arrived in front of him.

"Good timing, Hinata" he said as he took of his shirt. She blushed when she saw his muscular chest and turned around. "I'm done changing" he said. She turned around to see that all he had was his bathing suit (which revealed his chest).

She blushed (now her face was cherry red). She than quickly took of her shirt and pants to reveal her bikini. "Wow that bikini looks great on you, Hinata" he grinned at her; she looked away embarrassed.

"T-t-t-thank y-you, N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun" she stuttered. She still couldn't believe she was in the beach (alone) with Naruto and on top of that it was night time.

There was a moment of silence and than Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the water. "Wow the water is amazing" the blonde boy said as he let go of her hand and started swimming deeper into the ocean however Hinata just stayed there; watching Naruto swim.

'_**Hinata…why don't you follow Naruto?'**_

'_B-because h-he is g-going t-too f-f-far'_

'_**Hinata you know how to swim?'**_

'_Yes but I am scared of going to deep'_

'_**Scaredy cat'**_

In that moment Hinata felt someone put his/her hands on her shoulders and turned around to see none other than Naruto. "Having fun, Hinata?" he said in a very gentle tone of voice.

She nodded quickly.

'_**UGH! HINATA THIS IS YOUR CHANCE'**_

'_My chance?' _

'_**TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM' **_

'_WHAT?'_

'_**Here is your chance, Hinata'**_

'_I can't say it' _

'_**Than just….kiss Naruto'**_

Before she knew what she was doing she kissed Naruto on the lips and blushed. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back (so passionate). After a few minutes they broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

"Hinata….I love you" he whispered into her ear. She smiled and than whispered to him, "I love you too, Naruto-kun"

**Zela: You guys like it?**

**Naruto: Nice!**

**Zela: yeah!**

**Naruto: Anyway review please!**


End file.
